


A Serpent's extras

by Valleria99



Series: A Serpent's Choice [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleria99/pseuds/Valleria99
Summary: This is a place where I will post stuff like a timeline and other things to help you understand my story A Serpent's choice better if you want to. I might even add some "outtakes" or deleted scenes if I feel like it ^^I didn't want to confuse everyone by putting this stuff in between my regular chapters, so here you go :D





	A Serpent's extras

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo there, just thought I'd put a timeline for y'all out there, so you won't be confused if I mention something that happened at a different point in time in canon, or not at all ^^   
> I'll keep this up to date with the story :D

**1994** , end of third year: Peter escapes, but dies on the way to his Lord

 

**1994** , summer: No World Cup, because of international conflicts, Sirius died (will be expounded upon in greater detail later on)

 

**1994/95** , fourth year: no Tournament; not put into motion by Voldy because he's still a spirit

 

**1995-1996** , fifth year; ordinary year, nothing at all interesting happens, Kingsley Shacklebolt teaches Defence instead of Umbridge

 

**1996** , summer before sixth year: World Cup takes place after the conflicts are resolved, Barty Jr escapes Crouch Sr and makes his way to Voldy

 

**1996/97** , sixth year: Barty and Voldy plan the Tournament & convince Ministry of its merit through Bertha Jorkins to get Rian

 

**1997** , summer: Rian gains his Lamia inheritance on his 17th birthday and finds out about his ancestry

 

**1997/1998** , seventh year: Triwizard Tournament


End file.
